


Bit Intrusive

by klancetea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancetea/pseuds/klancetea
Summary: Lance is a bully and keith is a shy push over





	

I could see him coming up to me with ‘my work’ I guess. I held my hands out to make this easier, but he still dropped it at my feet. Lance looked at me with a smirk, waiting for me to squat down and pick it up. I did of course, and along the way, I got a boot on the shoulder made me lose my balance. I toppled down onto the floor and just stayed there; on my ass on this cold dirty floor waiting for him to leave. He didn’t.

There was no point in trying to avoid this or fight back, I learnt this over time. Just do as you’re told and don’t ask questions; it’s just easier this way. I just got up and picked up the work and tried to just fuck off. Tried. Before I could even get a step away Lance had a hard hand down on my shoulder and spun me to face him.

“What’s the rush, Keith? Why ya trying to get home so quickly eh?” he asked with a smile, scary and loud. I just stayed quiet, waiting for this to be over. The hand on my shoulder tightened causing me to flinch in pain.

“N-no reason I just want to go home...” I said quietly, trying to not look in pain. Lance just smiled more and said the worst thing that could ever leave those Cuban lips.

“Awh sweet! So you’re not doing anything except this work I’m guessing, so I’m gonna tag along, ‘kay?” he asked- well, he stated because I know I have no choice in this. I just weakly nodded and waited for him to start walking. “Cool cool let's go.”

 

We were walking down the street and I saw my house coming up. I want to fucking die, or this to be over, I just don’t want to be near him. But still, I walked up to my front door and unlocked it. He pushed past me and shouted a loud, drawn-out hello into the empty house. I cringed, we were home alone.

“Hmm, where is everyone?” he said in an uninterested tone but was looking right at me with dangerous eyes. I couldn’t lie even if I wanted to.

“They’ve gone.” He waited for me to continue. “Up north to see my grandma before she goes to Spain.” I finished flatly. I avoided his eyes and I slowly took off my shoes.  
“So we’re home alone.” He spoke in a monotone voice. I shivered. God, I want this to end.  
We made our way up to my room; I pushed open the door and went to put the work down on my desk. He plopped himself down on my bed, making himself at home. Once he was comfy, sat against my headboard with his hands behind his back, he just watched me expectantly. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.  
“Go on then, do your work.” He said nodding towards the desk chair. I silently sat down in the chair and opened up his first book; physics. The homework was about voltage and shit, so I got on with it. I tried to ignore the eyes burning holes into the back of my head.

10 minutes into this weird session that was happening, I decided to turn around, because it had been ages, so he’s probably on his phone. As soon as my eyes landed on him, I regretted it immediately.

He head was tilted back onto the headboard as if he was awkwardly sleeping, but his eyes were open in slits, staring right at me. When he saw me turn around, he lifted his head up and opened his eyes so wide and his mouth grew into the creepiest smile. It was terrifying.

“Something wrong?” he asked innocently. He leaned forward, trying to get closer.

“No, sorry.” I quickly turned back around and tried to carry on with the work, but I heard the bed squeak and footsteps coming towards me. FucK.  
I tried to ignore Lance obviously leaning over my shoulder, watching everything I do. My breath hitched when I felt his hot breath on my neck.

“You’re so tense...” he whispers. Lance’s hands came down on my shoulders. Making me ironically, tense even more. He rubbed slow circles on my back. It didn’t help, I was still on edge. He stopped and spun me around.

“Well that’s not working, let's try something else,” he said slowly, every word echoing in my head. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I yelped, but before I could do anything, I was pushed back onto the bed. “I’m gonna make you feel good, Keith.” My name rolled off his tongue so slow and dangerously. I scooted back more onto the bed when he took a step closer. But before I could get any further, he grabbed my ankles to still me. In one quick move, he was straddling my lap. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I looked at him with wide eyes.

“W-what are you do-doing?” I stuttered out. He just shushed me and leaned in closer so our faces were an inch apart.

“You.” He breathed out and closed the space between us. I quickly moved back, so his lips went to my jaw, and trailed down my neck, peppering kisses everywhere.

My breaths came out in short puffs, still trying to wrap my head around this. I was so confused. His hands trailed down my chest to my hips where they stayed.

“S-stop!” I said weakly, trying to crawl back. He ignored me, pushing me down so my back hit the bed. Lance pinned my hands above my head with one hand, the other continuing its way south. I turned my head to the side, trying to ignore the gross warm feeling in my stomach. His hand crawled under my shirt and panic flooded through me as he was about to reach my chest. “Wait! L-Lance get off me please!”

It was too late.

I completely froze as his thumb slowly traced the long scar. I couldn’t breathe or move or open my eyes. I felt his hand leave from under my shirt and his grip on my wrists loosen. I felt tears forced up against my eyelids but I refused to open them.

“Keith?” he said timidly; like I was a tiny animal he didn’t want to scare off. “Open your eyes, Keith,” he said, in a calm voice that wasn’t demanding or scary. I slowly turned my head to face him and cracked my eyes open. He was looking down at me with a concerned look on his face. We stayed like that for a bit, just watching each other as my breaths began to even out.

“I’m sorry.” I choked out, my voice raspy and shy. “You’re probably grossed out by me now...” I barely whispered, too embarrassed to meet his eyes.  
“What? Not at all Keith, I’m just shocked I mean- you’re trans, right?” he asked curiously. I’m so confused; this is not how I imagined this to happen, him to react like this.

“Um, well y-yeah…” I said. A second later he leaned down so his elbows were on the bed either side of my head, our faces close. He smiled.

“Doesn’t really matter, you’re still Keith.” The smile turned into a smirk. His mouth dropped to my ear. “My Keith…” and with that, he lowered himself onto me and pushed himself in between my legs.

“Shit,” I sighed, “this is not how I thought you’d react,” I said breathlessly as he started kissing my neck down to my collarbone. He just chuckled into my skin and continued his assault on my neck.

 

It was messy. Hands fumbling to undo buttons are zippers, their lips not leaving each other.

“Fuck, Keith, can I touch you?” Lance asked in a rushed voice. Keith was breathing fast, his mind a haze. But he still felt his anxiety crawling around his body. What if Lance was weirded out? Disgusted? Just fucking with him? Keith pushed those thoughts away because the look on Lance’s face said otherwise.

His tanned skin was kissed with a light blush. His eyes were hungry, yet Keith could see the concern they held. He knew Lance would stop if he said no.

“Yes Lance,” Keith whispered, “touch me.” Lance wasted no time in reconnecting their lips. One hand was under Keith’s shirt and the other was unzipping his jeans. Lance’s hand pushed past the waistline of the jeans and outside his boxers. Keith’s breath hitched when he felt Lance’s hand through his boxers. Lance began rubbing slow circles and Keith was moaning into Lance’s mouth.  
After a while Keith started rutting against Lance’s hand, looking for more friction. Lance noticed and took his hand away, causing Keith to whine. A second later he was putting his hand into the boy's boxers. Keith arched his back when Lance’s fingers touched his sensitive clit. Before Keith could think, Lance was mercilessly touching him; faster this time. Curse words and the Cuban boy’s name were falling from Keith’s mouth in short breaths. Lance pulled his head back to look at him, his eyebrows scrunched together, mouth open. He looks so hot like this, so open and loud.

“Lance… ah, fuck, can I-” Keith managed, “Can I touch you?” he looked up at Lance, waiting for an answer. Lance was in fucking heaven; Keith looked so good underneath him like this. Lance let out a content sigh and smirked down at Keith’s heated face.

“Fuck yes,” he said in a low voice. Keith shivered at Lance’s gruffness, he was extremely turned on. With shaky hands he unbuttoned Lance’s pants and copied what Lance did to him. He dropped his hand in and slowly stroked Lance through his boxers. He was so focused on doing it right he was shocked when Lance lowered himself onto him and groan into Keith’s neck. Keith took that as a sign that Lance liked that, so he continued stroking his cock from base to tip really slowly. He threw his head back when Lance started moving his fingers against him again. Keith couldn’t wait anymore and quickly pushed his hand into Lance’s boxers and gripped his dick. Lance let out a heavy breath as Keith slowly starting pumping up and down his length.

“Shit Keith, you feel so good.” Keith hummed in agreement, unable to say anything coherent. He was whining and moaning, hand quick and uneven strokes on Lance’s cock. 

“L-Lance, ah… I’m close,” he said between breaths. Lance bit his ear.

“Me too,” he growled. Lance slowly pushed his hand deeper into Keith’s boxers, slowly inserting a finger into Keith. Keith bit his lip so hard, legs shaking. Lance liked his reaction, so he pumped his finger in and out, gradually adding a second digit. Keith’s vocabulary has come down to ‘Lance’ and ‘fuck’ as those words rapidly fell from his open mouth. Lance’s breath was shallow and uneven, eyes focused on Keith’s face, loving how it contorts in pleasure. He felt Keith’s hand pump him faster; he could feel his orgasm coming.

“Ah… Lance, f-fuck! Ah!” Keith moaned as he came, pleasure flooded through him. His toes curled, slowly riding out his high. Lance quickly followed after, coming all over Keith’s hand. They slowly came down from their dazed state, the room quiet except for their panting. They both took their hands out of each other’s pants and wiped the liquid on the bed sheets. Lance fell onto the bed next to Keith and sighed, his chest rising and falling in time with Keith’s.

“Wow,” Keith announced. Lance chuckled and looked over at Keith, his hair messy and eyes dazed. Lance probably looked the same.

“I agree,” Lance replied. Keith turned to meet his eyes, just staring at each other for a bit. Wordlessly, they both moved up the bed to the pillows and got comfy. They were both worn out; cuddling right now was a great idea. Lance pulled Keith closer by his hips and spooned him. Keith got as close as he could before pulling a pillow under his head and closing his eyes. Lance took a deep breath and exhaled loud and contently. He should come round more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is quite cringey re-reading it. oh well. I decided to make it one big chapter since its only 1.4k words.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i cant think of anything else please hmu if ya want more i'll think or something (or pls tell me what could happen i'm stuck ah)


End file.
